crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Userboxes, Talkboxes and Signatures
This information belongs to Winx Wiki. All credit goes to the original author. ---- Userboxes There’re many public userboxes can be found easily in the wikia. You can search the public userboxes via the search bar. The userboxes below are just some of them. And there're some special userboxes you can't normal add them on your page, they must be earned via some special activities. *How to use userbox(es): #Choose the userbox(es) you want to use. #Type its name/their names on your user page: . For example, if I want to use Nature userbox, I’ll type: Talkboxes Talkbox is a box use to talk, and when you use talkbox, you don’t have to sign your signature. How to create a talkbox First, you create a empty page, on the line was used to fill its name, you type: Template: name here then click “Create”. Next, copy all the codes from this page and paste it on your template page. Finally, fill in all the necessary informations and remove the unnecessary informations, then click “Save”. If you want to create more than 1 talkbox in a template (that’s called merge). How to use talkbox(es) For 1 (only) talkbox in your template page Click “Leave a message”, then an empty page will be loaded. Here is all things you need to type: For example – remember that user do not exists – a username "abx", his template page is Template:abx, he’ll type: For 2 or more talkboxes in your template page In this case, each talkbox will have different name so this requires talkbox’s name. You can come to see what names on your template page, or you’ll have to know and remember the names you gave to the one who helps you merge your talkboxes. And the |time=~~~ in merged mode (all the talkboxes in only 1 template mode) was disabled so you will not have to type that anymore longer. Here is all things you need to type: Returning with “''user abx''”, if he has five talkboxes, and their names are: text, happy, sad, mad, thank, how can he use them? The examples below will show you how to do that, but the talkboxes’ names above are just the examples, they do not exist. – for his text talkbox. – for his happy talkbox. – for his sad talkbox. – for his mad talkbox. – for his thank talkbox. Signatures Signature is your own sign, let the people you leave messages know who you are, especially when you’re not using your talkbox(es). Using signatures will be convenient to let people reply back for you. Most of users don’t like wikia’s plain signature, because it’s too simple or don’t have the slogan, color you want. Here’s the tip for creating stylish signatures: *First, you’ll have to design your own signature on Microsoft Word, or any typing software you have, change the font, the color, then log in to the wikia. *Next, you create a template like this: Template: name , remember don’t let them have the same name with your talkbox’s template. *Copy all the signature you designed on Microsoft Word and paste it to your own talk page in Normal view mode, then click on “Source mode”, it’ll turn into codes. Find the commands that look similar to your signature, copy and paste the codes to your signature template. Don’t save your talk page. *'Note:' Three steps above can be canceled if someone had already created the signature for you. *Click , find the signature line, then type your signature template’s name on that white line, and make a tick on small square below. How to use signature: After finishing a message, you type: ~~~~ then click “Send”.